


The lady doth protest too much

by MovieWocher



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, camila had enough, camren was never real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Just how many times can you deny someone before they break. Lauren is about to find out.





	The lady doth protest too much

“We’re good, right?”

“Ahh…” Camila hesitated as she looked anxiously at Lauren. “I guess…”

“It’s going to be fine.” Lauren assured her friend as she stepped over and hugged her. “People will think what they want to think but we’ll know the truth. Ok?”

At first Camila stood there unmoving until she felt Lauren pulling her closer. She smiled inspite of herself. Freshly showered Lauren before her first smoke for the day brings back memories of meadows and rainbows and summer. “Okay,” Camila whispered, forgetting why she was doubting Lauren in the first place.  

Lauren released Camila, held her at arm’s length and smiled at her. “Call you later?”

Camila nodded and watched as Lauren walked away.

***

“Block button on 10 today.”

“Interesting the level of disrespect.”

Camila must have reread Lauren’s tweets a dozen time. It was a rare instance that she was alone in her dressing room. But she was that time, so she didn’t feel the need to hide or control her emotions. She roughly ran her fingers through her eyes, wiping her tears away. Why does Lauren have to make her feel so bad?

***

“What’s up, Camz? How was your concert yesterday?”

“Still sleeping?”

“Camz!!! Camila!!! Wakey wakey!”

“Is this thing broken?”

“Going to call your mom.”

Lauren stared at her phone. She just talked to Sinu. Camila didn’t want to talk to her. Sinu didn’t exactly tell her that but the way she phrased her answer left no doubts in Lauren’s mind. Why wouldn’t Camila talk to her? The question left her sleepless that night. It was rare day when they don’t get to talk or message each other.

***  

It must have been a week and still nothing from Camila. Lauren tried everything but the girl was just not responding. Knowing that she was back in Miami, Lauren made her way through Camila’s house. She’s proven time and time again that she can go under the radar with no one the wiser. So when Sinu opened the door, there wasn’t even a hint of surprise.

“Lauren,” Sinu greeted as she let her in. “I didn’t know you were home.”

“I just got in,” Lauren said as she hugged Camila’s mother. “Went here directly. I really need to talk to her.”

“She’s in a mood for the past week.” Sinu said as shook her head. “Still is. And she won’t tell me what’s bothering her. Maybe you can talk to her.” She added hopefully.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Go on then. She’s in her room.”

Lauren walked the familiar path to Camila’s room. She’s been here lots of time, she can probably do it blindfolded. Not that anyone knows. In just a few seconds, she was outside. Leaning towards the door, she gently knocked.

“I’m sleeping.” Camila called out from inside her room.

“Hey,” Lauren said softly. “It’s me.” She heard some scrambling noises and then there was silence. Lauren knocked once again.

“Go away.” The sound nearer than it was.

Lauren stepped back, unsure of what to do next. Camila had always let her in. Maybe she should just leave and give her time to process whatever she was going through. But this was Camila.

“Let me in, Camz. Let’s talk about it.”

“No! Fuck off.”   

It was at that moment when Sinu appeared behind her. “Karla, I didn’t raise you to be rude to visitors.”

Lauren could have sworn that Camila was spewing more not so kid friendly words before the door opened. Camila smiling widely it was obviously fake, motioned for Lauren to come in. “Sorry mama,” she mumbled before closing the door behind her.

***

“What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering my texts or my calls. I didn’t know If you were alright or not. I was worried.”

“Yeah right.” Camila scoffed.

“What’s the matter with you?” Lauren asked.

“What’s the matter with me? You’re asking what’s the matter with me?” Camila’s voice getting higher with each word. “What’s the matter with you?”

“What did I do?” Lauren stepped back, surprised at Camila’s anger.

“Why does the thought of us together sounds so revolting to you?”

Lauren stepped back once more, her legs hitting the edge of the bed, forcing her to sit

“Am I that hideous to you? What is it about me that is so god damn awful? I know I’m not perfect but come on I’m not as worse as the next person.” Camila towering over Lauren, glaring at her. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“What are you talking about?” Lauren finally found her voice.

“If you can’t stand me, I see no point. I’m out of here.”

Lauren watched as Camila strode to the door.

“Wait, Camila… this is your house.”

Camila stopped. Then she whirled around and faced Lauren. “Of course, I know that.” Slightly flushed, she added, “You should leave.”

Lauren did not move, instead she looked at Camila bewildered. “You’re not making any sense. Why are you so mad?”

“The way you speak to people about us, it hurts.”

“We talked about this.” Lauren trying to explain. “We’re playing this part for the public. That’s all it is.”

“Look at Dinah, Normani. We’re all under the stupid contract. But you don’t see them seething with disgust when they talk about me. But you… you take it to the next level, you make it sound like being with me is the worst thing in the world.”

“I… I don’t… Camila… I don’t understand… I mean why… why are you reacting this way… Friends… we’re friends… I just… what ---.” Lauren barely managed to complete one thought before Camila cut her off.

“For someone so smart, how can you be so stupid?”

Lauren shut her eyes tightly and took deep breaths, counting to ten. When she opened her eyes, it was with focus. “I’m not stupid nor am I dense. But I can’t trust what I feel when I’m around you. I don’t know how to distinguish between what is real and what is wishful thinking. I mean you’re straight.”

Camila stared back at Lauren with disbelief. “Have you seen me? Are you blind? Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Yes. Because I’d rather keep you as a friend than lose you. I couldn’t risk it.”

“So you’re saying…”

“I guess I’m not the only dumb person in this room,” Lauren said as she stood up and walked over to where Camila was standing. They stared at each other, searching each other’s faces for the truth before breaking into smiles. “And just so there is no confusion… ” Lauren lifted her hand to place it under Camila’s chin. While staring deeply into her eyes, she tilted Camila’s head upwards and leaned in for a kiss. Both closing their eyes at the same time their lips touch. It was only for a second and both had kisses lasting longer than that with other people, but the smile that reached their eyes tells the beginning of a story, of a promise that this will be better that all of those combined.

**Author's Note:**

> Worth it to be a full fledged story? Let me know. If enough people are interested, then I just might turn it into one.


End file.
